deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Star vs Illya
(Theme: Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: Magical Girls, The Interesting combatants of ladies bending the laws of magic. Boomstick: And even if your a kid, with Star Butterfly, the magical princess of Mewni. Wiz: And Illyasviel von Einzbern, the chosen one for the magic ruby. ' ' Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analize their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who will win a death battle! Star Butterfly (Theme: Main Theme Insturmental Star vs The Forces of Evil) ''' ''' Wiz: In the world of Mewni was Star Butterfly. Boomstick: She's no dasmel in distress, because he has multiple misadventures such as Climing to the top of one of the Mewni Royal Palace's towers, riding happily in a goddamn runaway carriage, and commiting theft by stealing gems from monsters, She's got some problems ''' '''Wiz: Let's Fast Foward to her 14th Birthday, Where she recived a weaponized wand called the Royal Magic Wand. Boomstick: What, look i know that's the givin name but couldn't they brainstormed something better like the Evil Vanquisher or the Bane of Bad, those are stuff better than the Royal Magic Wand! (Theme:' 'Spider Dance Undertale)' Wiz: But do to low training with this weapon, she was sent to earth to get trained and found Marco Diaz. ' ' ' Boomstick: The Wand is powerful and can do several things such as Make Plants and Ice, Shoot Magic, Summon Stuff, And Can Erase Memories, Like that looks like a uneaten Dirito that expired 3 years from now and somehow got a yellow shade and body parts. Wiz: Bill? Boomstick: Yeah, like Bill. Wiz: Also Star is very skilled a H2H and she can remove gravity from places, travel dementions, and the wand's magic is enough to destory a castle which requires alotta force to take down. Boomstick: Also She defeated Toffee, Ludo, that's the owner of the castle if you were wondering, and the bane to her mother, Meteora Butterfly. Wiz: Here final form is her Mewberty Form where she gets 4 more arms and can create webs and portals with her own power. ''' '''Boomstick: But Star isn't unkillable or invincible because she lost a few of her battles against a few odds, and despite her training, she has no idea of what the full power her wand was the whole time. Wiz: She's only 15, also she is irresponsible, childish, and irrational and doesn't even learn the geography of other places. Boomstick: Looks like the whole love and marrage bullshit is in trouble now. Wiz: But just don't mess with the likes of Star Butterfly. (Star: "i'm a magical princess from another dimension!) Illyasviel von Einzbern (Theme Luigi's Mansion Jazz Remix Super Mario/Luigi's Mansion) Wiz: The Fate series is bont on classes and magic such as Fate/Stay Night and Fate/Zero. Boomstick: But put flashy Fate/Stay Night and O'Fate/Zero in a blender you'll get Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya,2,2herz,and 3. Wiz: In this world stars the spotlight on Illyasviel von Einzbern, her Best Friend Miyu Edefelt and her little Chloe von Einzbern living the life. Boomstick: What the hell, last time i watched Fate/Stay Night, there was no Sign of those 2. Wiz: Let's just say each Fate is in a different universe of no canon marks what's so ever. Boomstick: let's rewind to episode 1 where she was the chosen one of the Magic Ruby. Wiz: The Magic Ruby is a powerful hand made weapon for magical girls along with the Magical Saphire which Miyu uses. Boomstick: Which can talk, give Illya tips, and drug people. (Shows the Magic Ruby drugging Illya's Friends and they speak in weird gibberish) (Theme: Shoujo no Merry go Round Fate/Kalied 2) ''' '''Wiz: The Power Illya has is insanely high and she can use magic, resist memory erasure, and even get tips from the Magic Ruby. Boomstick: But one of Illya's Tactics of keeping up is her Class Cards which give you powers such as Stoning, Anger Enhancement, Stealth, Resistance to Magic, Clone Making, and Complete Invincibility. Wiz: Also the Magic Ruby is very tought it's self such as trading blows and defeating foes just as powerful, and can be enhanced when She goes to it's full power but it's bad for her organs and blood vessles. Boomstick: also Class Cards are very hard to get and will take about months to get even 2 or 3 but Illya got 7 within a week. Wiz: Also Illya has Defeated Rider, Saber, Berserker, Chloe and became mana sisters for some reason, and universal opponents such as Gilgamesh and Pandora's Box it's self, the same one that Pandora opened that let out all the evils and miseries of the world flew out to afflict mankind and she just knocked it out cold. Boomstick: And the Magic Ruby can Detach it's head from the wand and then drop the drugs on it's victims. ''' '''Wiz: While Illya's naive, she's no pushover. Boomsick: Mess with Illya, and someone's gonna die. (Illya watches Chloe and Miyu kiss) Pre Fight Wiz: all right, the combatants are set and we've run the data through all possibilites. Boomstick: It's time for a death battle!!! Battle '''(Location: forest section of Mewni Star vs The Forces of Evil) (Theme: Stars Kaleid) Illya is walking around the forest section of Mewni while holding the magic ruby. Illya: Are you sure were not lost? Magic Ruby: Don't be silly Lady Illya, we been in places we don't know all the time, remember the carnival. Illya: Yeah i can admit that but this somewhere we haven't known before, what if, a new region. Then Star jumps down a tree mistaking Illya for a minion of ''Meteora Butterfly and shot 2 magic bursts at her. Magic Ruby: Lady Illya, your left! Then Illya dodged the blasts and then starred at Star. Star: Got ya! Illya: What was that for, fool. FIGHT Star and Illya fire 3 bursts of magic at each other but all hit at collision. Illya: Who is this crazy woman? Magic Ruby: Something that i never seen before. Illya: So what can we do to defeat her? Magic Ruby: We can subdue her. Illya: Ok, we'll have to do is keep her distracted. Magic Ruby: Aye Aye Lady Illya. Star: Wait, your wand talks!? Illya: Yes it does. then punches Illya and then kicks her with Illya shooting magic at her and then shooting magic at Star and then combos it into 3. Star: What are you? Illya: I'm a magical girl, and your an idiot! Star: How dare you! Then Star tries to erase Illya's memories but no effect. Star: What? Illya: Have i told you that i resist memory erasin, and that's just the idiotic way to go, Saber Install! Illya uses her Saber Install Class Card to Resist Magic and then Star shot Magic at Illya but no Affect. Star: What type of magic is that, that's so cool! Magic Ruby: Those are Class Cards and this one gave Illya unaffectance to your magic. Star: So, what does this mean? Magic Ruby: Illya is unaffected by magic. Star: Looks like i gotta do a different approach. Then Star shoots ice and plants at Illya and then they all hit Illya with many direct hits. Illya: Assassin Install! Illya makes 2 clones of herself to attack Star with Star shooting magic at the clones and then the 2 clones and Illya uppercut Star into a tree and then the 2 clones dash at Star and Star tears the clones apart. Illya: Is it ready yet? Magic Ruby: Almost done. Then Star Becomes her Mewberty Form. Illya: Woah, now that's cool. Mewberty Star attacks Illya and then. Illya: Rider Install. She installs her Rider Install to become invincible and neglected all of Mewberty Stars hits. Star: What the, why arn't my hits doing anything, something about that magic that i don't know. Then Magic Ruby removes itself from the wand and then holds the neddle. Star: I won't fall under your hands. Illya: But you just Did sucker. Magic Ruby: Bombs away. Then Magic Ruby dropped the neddle and it pirces Star's head and then the headless wand presses the drug down. Star: Uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu. Magic Ruby: Wanna do the honnors? Illya: Yes Please. Illya then uppercuts her and then turns her into stone and the stone statters into a thousand pieces. K.O Illya: Who was that girl? Results/Original Track (Theme: Stars Kaleid) Boomstick: Woah, I though Star was going to have this one in the bag. Wiz: Both Star and Illya were powerful combatants but more times and not, Illya takes the victory. Boomstick: Star may have more expiriance but Illya was way too tough for her and the Magic Ruby talking and making drugs was just saying that the Royal Wand had nothing compared to her. Wiz: Also Illya destorying pandora's box is way more powerful than destorying a castle, and Illya's big trump card were the class cards and resisting memory erasure gave her protection against Star's ability to erase memories. Boomstick: It's just best to say that Star had little to no options to kill Illya for good. Wiz: Both Star and Illya are powerful but Illya's Class Cards and Strength were too much for Star to take the win. Boomstick: Illya sure made her see "Stars" tonight Wiz: The winner is Illyasviel von Einzbern. ' ' Original Track: Next Time: ' '???: "That man, he's holier than thou" ???: I am the king, supreme leader, and all-around dictator! There's No Monkeying Around! ''' '''Note: The connections between Star and Illya that they are both powerful magical girls at a young age who bend the laws of magic, if the battle was made, it'll be a hand drawn style. Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Magical Girls themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles